


I told you so

by aragornarwen



Category: Scream Queens (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aragornarwen/pseuds/aragornarwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows had she not confessed on this good day at this good time that she would have never said anything at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I told you so

“I’m meeting with Chanel tomorrow.”

It’s innocent and simple. That is, what Grace had whispered into the crook of Zayday’s neck. And it had been said with the best intentions, those of not wanting to keep Zayday, best friend or whatever Grace considered her to be, in the dark any longer because there wasn’t anything to hide. Not really. She knows had she not confessed on this good day at this good time that she would have never said anything at all. Yet she immediately regrets owning up to nothing.

Grace feels Zayday stiffen against, straightening her posture, adjusting Grace’s position on her lap doing so. Grace hates this, the unconscious gesture of being pushed away, and pulls her face away from Zayday’s neck herself. There’s space between them now but their hands are still intertwined, meeting at either of Grace’s hips. Even with this space between them, Grace still dares to look up and with one look into her best friend’s eyes she knows she feels worried, confused, maybe even betrayed in a sense.

Neither of them say anything for awhile. Zayday can only blink back at Grace, who is biting her bottom lip in anticipation of some sort of vocalized response. Zayday begins to nod slowly, her eyes skimming down the blonde facing her before landing on her hands clutching onto the base of Grace’s shirt. It’s as Grace begins to lean forward does Zayday put a hand over her mouth and ask, “Why?”

“The material. Like…For the paper.” Grace tells, coughing awkwardly, after pulling Zayday’s arm away from her mouth and wrapping it around her neck. “Pete’s coming wi-”

“Of course he is.” Zayday lets out a bitter sigh, leaning onto the bed board, bringing Grace down with her.

“I’ll be fine.” Grace insists, her voice pleading, but her eyes are on her fingers trailing up to Zayday’s collarbone.

It’s Zayday’s turn to cough awkwardly. She’s frozen in a place as she watches Grace creep closer to her, finally settling. She can barely breathe out, “And if you aren’t-”

“And if I’m not,” Grace whispers, swinging her own arms around Zayday’s neck. There’s hardly any space between them now. They can feel the other breathing on their lips, and against their chests.

Zayday’s only thankful that Grace’s eyes are examining her lips rather than the lump forming in her throat. She swallows, “I’ll say ‘I told ya so’.”

Grace nods slowly as she leans forward, her fingers running through Zayday’s hair before finding the perfect spot on the back of her head to rest her palm. Any unsteady breathing stops as Grace connects their lips slowly. There’s no space between them for a long time until Grace unconnects their lips for a moment to whisper, “You can say ‘I told you so.’”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Tumblr prompt of a ficlet, but I really like how it turned out so I decided to share it on ao3. The world could always use more Grace/Zayday.


End file.
